robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking with miguel! Moogshooter!
Cooking with miguel! Moogshooter! 'is the ninth episode of Season 2 and the second episode of the GP Saga. It is a cooking tutorial presented by Miguel the Ungassable featuring the Moogshooter recipe and Admiral Orange, the sad vessel for Miguel's disgusting idea of a repast. It takes place on 27 May 2014 in Miguel's Kilmessan home, obviously well before the Miguel Incident. Production Cooking with miguel! Moogshooter! was originally a six hour long avant-garde epic under the title ''L'Entropie de l'Âme directed by Mark Smelly and Shawn Levy. The film was intended to provide a definitive end to the MRCBB mythology, and to encourage a mass-scale social upheaval. Mark Smelly planned to coincide its public release with his microwave-suicide. Unfortunately, the network (Bootlicker Studio) funding the MRCBB Animated Series pulled the plug on the project out of fear that Americans would be unable to pronounce the title. The "Cooking with miguel! Moogshooter1" segment was intended as an attack on modern e-celeb culture, and would incrementally transition into an attack on celebrity as a concept and eventually to the entire concept of human value within the same thirty-minute scene. The segment where Miguel actually drinks the Moogshooter is replete with psychological cues that would have activated certain neurological pathways within the brain of the viewer, encouraging them to find and kill the nearest rich person they hitherto respected. Miguel's outro at the end of the released episode was actually meant to directly precede this segment, but was cut for obvious reasons. ''Prev. Episode | Next Episode' Footnotes 1 The term "Moogshooter", according to Smelly, is a reference to Youtube vloggers, a profession that he felt had become a "celebrity occupation", along with actors, musicians, models etc. "Moogshooter", bearing Smelly's idiosyncratic corruption of words, can be assumed to mean "Mug Shooter" or even "Mug Shotter". The capital point is this, that the term is thought to mean "someone who takes mug shots", or rather "someone who is constantly taking mug shots", referring to video recording. Smelly believed that vlogs were an extremely misguided attempt by rich people to have the poorer classes "see their lives" as it were, and even relate. The reason he felt these attempts failed were because the rich are fundamentally different from the rest of humanity. As the general human experience, he claims, is to be "confronted by the issues pf sic the world and improve yourself in order to surmount them", the rich meet no such struggle and are thus not qualifyingly human. He later amended this, saying "Those who do not encounter any degree of great conflict, a conflict that necessitates personal growth, will be emotionally stunted, in a petulant stasis, and are doomed to failure. The rich, who undergo such a stasis without the possibility of failure grow on a wholly different soil. They do not remain children, but rather taken on an insect temperament".a * a. Smelly backstepped on these comments in a later interview, claiming he got the name from some "Cup Shotz" he procured in Aldi. Rumours that the news media were threatening to break his kneecaps are verifyably false" - CNN Category:Episodes Category:GP Category:Season 2